


Party Down South

by AllTheFoolsFallInLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wolf!Derek, derek will always be my alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheFoolsFallInLove/pseuds/AllTheFoolsFallInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack heads off to New Orleans for a supernatural celebration. The beta's and humans try to get Derek and Stiles to catch up with what everyone else already knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ROAD TRIP!

**Author's Note:**

> This is by no means complete. I had it in my drafts and decided to let you guys decide it it's worth finishing. I got a bit more into it than I meant to and it's much longer than it was meant to be already.
> 
> No new chapters but the first chapter has been betaed and corrected so hopefully there will be no more confusion.

Why did the universe hate him? What great evil had he committed to deserve this? He couldn't remember doing anything so terrible that the punishment was this. Stuck in the car with Derek Hale for forty-nine hours. 

Don't get him wrong he was stoked to be around the wolf but for a full day and a half? There wasn't enough Adderall in the world to keep him from blabbing all of his secrets if he was going to be stuck in the car with Derek that long. Anyone else and he would be fine. Put him in the car alone with Scott and he'd have a blast being idiots; with Lydia and they could discuss the merits of different strands of wolfsbane and mistletoe; JACKSON EVEN, at least then he'd get the chance to annoy the shit out of the douchewolf. Anyone but Derek. 

 

12 hours previously:

 

"No Scott I'm serious! You can't do this to me!" It would be his best friend, nay, his brother to betray him in such a way. 

"Stiles, I think you're being just a little over-dramatic about this." The smirk on Scott's face proved that he wasn't, that asshole knew exactly what he was doing. 

"Over... Over-dramatic? Really Scott, is that what I'm being? You're putting me in a car with him for forty-nine hours and I'm being over-dramatic?" The gall! You didn't see Stiles sticking Scott alone in a car with Isaac for forty-nine hours! 

"Stiles you'll be fine, don't ramble, don't annoy him, and don't tell him that you've been in love with him for two years and maybe you'll survive long enough to make it to New Orleans." Stiles whipped around to make sure no one had heard Scott blab Stiles' biggest secret. "Dude, chill. There's no one here." 'Here' was in front of Derek's loft so excuse him for being cautious. "Look, I'm sorry man, it's the only thing we could figure out. Lydia wants to ride with Jackson. Boyd wants to ride with Erica and Isaac wants to ride with both of them. I think we can both agree that it would be a very bad idea for Allison to ride with Derek. Besides you're the only one he trusts to drive the Camaro when we trade drivers." Stiles still wasn't sure how true that last part was. All of this could be solved by taking Roscoe, sadly the jeep was not up to par for a cross-country trip.

"I still hate you." The glare he sent Scott could rival Derek's own.  
"Sure you do buddy, sure you do."

 

Now:

 

Derek must have reached his limit because one second Stiles was playing with the radio and the next he was cradling his hand to his chest with the smack still ringing in his ears. 

"Was that necessary?" He asked rubbing his stinging hand. 

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." The next three minutes were spent with Stiles gaping at Derek as the wolf grew more uncomfortable by the second. "Look could you just pick a station and stick with it?" After five more minutes of Stiles' indecision he finally reached over and turned the radio off completely. The silence lasted for all of two minutes before Stiles couldn't take it anymore. 

"So earlier... Was that a Supernatural reference?" Stiles didn't miss the light blush on the tips of Derek's ears at that. 

"Cora loves it, she made me watch it when she was here." 

"Right. That's why you can make a reference from the pilot episode, of course." The light dusting turned bright red at that. Stiles had to fight himself to stop from cooing at the adorableness of it. "Want to play the license plate game?"

"No." 

"Aw come on Der-Bear! Please!" Stiles widened his Bambi eyes and lowered his lips into a pout, who said Scott was the only one who could use the puppy face? Derek let out a sigh. 

"Two conditions. One: don't call me Der-Bear. Ever. Two: if you don't know how to use the puppy face don't try." 

"Excuse you! I'll have you know that my puppy face is excellent! At least I have eyebrows when I do it!" Stiles didn't know that Derek's ears could get any redder but lo and behold. 

"Don't talk about the eyebrows." Said eyebrows were currently trying to eat each other so Stiles guessed that he had crossed some invisible, furry line. 

After thirty seconds of awkward tension Stiles released a dramatically drawn out sigh. There was no reaction from Derek. Stiles sighed again. This time he saw Derek's jaw twitch. He let out one last sigh. 

"Oh for the love of God, WHAT?" Oh looky, a reaction. Finally!

"I'm bored."

"I will put you in the trunk." Stiles snorted disbelievingly. 

"Whatever, you'd miss my charming personality, and besides do you know how many wires run through the trunk? Imagine the fun I could have back there!" Derek growled at the veiled threat. 

"Read a book."

"I don't have one."

"Play on your phone."

"It died." 

"Go to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"I don't care what you do just shut the hell up, you're annoying!" If anyone else had said it Stiles would have brushed it off and moved on. When Derek said it, it stung quite a bit. Stupid unrequited love. When Stiles replied he was quiet, subdued. 

"Sorry. I'll stop." He turned to look out the window, unwilling to let Derek see that his feelings were hurt. The alpha sighed. 

"Have you played the sign game?" Stiles smiled slightly at the proverbial olive branch. 

"Yeah, it was my mom's favorite." Derek glanced at the younger man then but chose not to comment on what he knew was a painful subject. Instead he started the game. 

"There's an Arby's." Next came Best Buy and a Chrysler dealership and so on and so forth. Three hours later they had made it to Z and were about to give up when Stiles spotted a sign for a Zoo. 

"Done! We actually got them all without cheating!" Stiles turned just in time to see Derek shoot him an honest, genuine smile, not the kind that he used to charm people or the sarcastic one that Stiles saw the most, but a real sign of happiness. If Derek heard his heart skip a beat or his breath catch in his throat the wolf didn't comment on it. The researcher cleared his throat. "So when are we stopping for food?"

"Not sure, call the others and ask." Stiles grabbed Derek's phone out of the cup holder and dialed Scott's car first. 

"Yo dude we're starting to get hungry do you guys want to stop and grab something?" 

"Uh we kind of already did." Stiles pulled the phone back to look at it and make sure it was indeed Scott he dialed and not some random idjit. 

"What do you mean you already stopped? What about everyone else?"

"Well Lydia and Jackson stopped with us. I tried to call you but you didn't answer." Stiles took a deep breath. 

"Did you try calling Derek?" Stiles knew the answer he just wanted to hear Scott's excuse.

"No I didn't think about it, sorry man." Scott was a terrible liar. Too bad Stiles couldn't call him on it with Derek sitting next to him. He sighed before replying. 

"We're stopping now to eat in... you know what I don't even know where we are, I'll text you the coordinates. Stop when you guys catch up." Stiles hung up, texted Scott, and slid the phone into the cup holder. Derek pulled into a McDonalds and shut the car off before turning to the teen. "I'm assuming that you heard everything?" The wolf raised an eyebrow. "Your betas are assholes." Derek huffed in agreement as they climbed out of the car. After ordering a gargantuan amount of food they found themselves a corner booth and quickly polished off their meals. Stiles ran to the car to grab his phone charger before settling into the booth to wait for word from the rest of the pack. 

An hour or so later Stiles phone went off. Derek rolled his eyes at his 'You've Got a Friend in Me' ringtone. "Hey Scotty, what's the word?"

"Lydia isn't feeling well so I think we should stop here for the night." Derek growled before sweeping the phone out of Stiles' hand. 

"We've only been on the road for a few hours, we can't just stop here for the night!" Stiles couldn't hear the other half of the conversation but going by the fact that Derek's eyebrows were descending into doom levels he guessed there was a certain amount of whining and begging. Honestly they couldn't be too mad at him for the dog jokes if they were going to act like this. After a few minutes of growling Derek took a deep breathe and simply said "Fine. Send the address, get the rooms." Stiles let out a sigh. Well at least he could get a break from Derek. They threw their trash away, plugged the hotel into the gps, and headed to join the pack. 

When they arrived everyone had gone to their rooms except Scott who was waiting to give them their keys. "We're all on the top floor, they only had three rooms left so you guys are together." Fucking Scott. This was totally planned. Whatever, so they would be in the same room, it's not like they were going to be sharing a bed. The three rode the elevator to the sixth floor where Scott headed to his room with Allison while Stiles and Derek went off in search of their room. After a few minutes of navigating the hallways and getting overly frustrated with the card scanner, they opened the door to find a single queen bed. Fucking Scott. Stiles had assumed that there would be two beds, he didn't know why he had had this assumption when dealing with the pack but nonetheless. He set his bag down before turning to the bed. The room was small so the bed took up most of the space. In what was left there was a desk, a dresser with a TV sitting on it, and a large chair. 

Both men were silent as they stared at the queen-size bed sitting innocently in the middle of the room. After a moment Derek let out a sigh. "Do you want to shower first?" 

Stiles looked to him and shrugged in reply. "Fine." Derek moved to the bathroom and within ten minutes was trading the shower off to the younger man. He was sitting on the bed when Stiles came out after his own shower. It was only around eight by this time so he turned on the TV and quickly found a baseball game. 

"Do you want to see what the rest of the pack are doing? Maybe glare them into submission and leave them in their misery?" Derek huffed a breath at him. "Is that a no?"

"I already checked on them while you were in the shower, they're fine." Stiles couldn't decide if he hated or loved the fact that the alpha knew he was worried about the pack without him actually having to admit it out loud. He didn't often admit it but he did love his pack, they had been through a lot together and he got nervous when they were separated for long periods of time. 

"Right, yeah, great." Now what? The teen decided to do a bit of research on their destination. He retrieved his laptop and quickly connected to the hotel's wifi. Derek rolled his eyes and moved to the chair while Stiles set up a workspace on the bed. He quickly got to work, re-learning everything he could about the upcoming festivities. 

In two days time there was to be a lunar eclipse, a blood moon. This also coincided with the autumnal equinox, one of only two days where the earth had no tilt in relation to the sun and day and night were nearly exactly equal. An occurrence that happened once every 600 years or so. Needless to say the supernatural community was ecstatic to witness it. An allied pack from Texas had contacted Derek and invited the Beacon Hills pack to join them in New Orleans for the celebrations to reconstitute the ties that Derek's mother had created with them. 

As happy as the pack was to gain allies, their main excitement stemmed from the celebration that was to take place. It was to be held at St. Louis Cemetery Number 3 in New Orleans. Supernaturals from all across the country were gathering at the voodoo capital of the US to party, mingle, and lose control on the most important full moon in 600 years. The cemetery was being sealed off by druids, witches, and the like so that no stray humans would stumble upon the largest gathering of supernatural creatures in American history. Stiles couldn’t wait to find out exactly what the enchantments required would entail. The more he researched though, the more nervous he became. 

After scouring the internet and both Peter and Gerard’s bestiaries for an hour or so Stiles was interrupted by a large wolf jumping onto the bed beside him, effectively scaring the crap out of him. 

"Dude! Give me a heart attack why don't you?! Fuck!" Derek grumbled lowly in his chest, the sound was oddly remnant of human Derek's chuckle. "Are you laughing at me?! Asshole!" The wolf began circling on the left side of the bed, every turn brought his rather fluffy tail into contact with Stiles' face. The teen sputtered and jerked away, nearly falling off the bed. He righted himself and watched, mouth agape, as Derek flopped onto the bed with one final huff. "Comfy?" The alpha ignored the teen and settled into the comforter with his head resting on his front paws. "Okay then." 

Stiles shrugged off the alphas random behavior and returned to his notes. After a couple of minutes Stiles jerked his hands back with a yelp as Derek used a massive paw to slam the laptop shut. Stiles stared at the wolf in shock. Derek was currently giving the Lion King a run for his money as he sat up staring at Stiles, looking frighteningly regal with his shiny black fur and his luminescent red eyes. Snapping his mouth shut, Stiles glared at the wolf. 

"What is it Lassie? Timmy stuck in the well?" His voice dropped with sarcasm and anger. Derek growled, Stiles exploded. "WHAT?!" Both men were taken aback by Stiles' outburst. Derek took his paw off of the computer and tilted his head before jumping off the bed and stalking into the bathroom. 

Stiles scrubbed his hands across his face roughly. He hadn't meant to be so short with Derek, he had been on edge after being so close to the wolf all day and his tension had finally snapped. It didn't help that he felt like they were going in blind to this thing, what if it was a trick? What if the party was an elaborate hunter's trap? What if it was some kind of ambush? What if there was a fight and Stiles couldn't help? He hadn't voiced any of his fears to the others and was doing his best to keep them hidden. 

Derek returned, this time in human form sporting only a pair of soft looking pajama pants. It took all Stiles had not to ogle the alpha's chest. He couldn't handle this right now. He began shutting down his computer and stowing it in his bag, completely ignoring Derek who was standing at the end of the bed. 

"Stiles." The teen froze at his name. He kept his head down, unable to face his alpha for fear of his anger. "Stiles." It was softer this time but that didn't mean anything, Derek tended to lower his voice when reprimanding Stiles, never anyone else. "Stiles. Talk to me, what was that?" Stiles hazard a look at the man. He had his head tilted slightly, exactly as he had as a wolf and Stiles couldn't help but chuckle mirthlessly. At least he didn't look angry, mostly just concerned and confused. Stiles decided that the sadness he saw in the way that Derek's lip pulled down in the corner was imagined. He glanced back down at his bag, making sure to take the time to zip his bag completely shut before placing it on the ground beside the bed. 

"I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to be short with you, it's just this whole trip, and I couldn't sleep last night, and Dad almost made me stay home, and I guess I'm just tired." He bit his lip to stop the word vomit. 

"What about the trip?" Stiles looked down and played with his shirt to avoid the question. Derek sighed and sat on the bed. Turning to face the younger man, he set his hand against Stiles' ankle. "Talk to me. What has got you so worried that you would challenge an alpha like that?" Stiles blushed. 

"First of all, you being my alpha has nothing to do with my challenging you and you know it. Second... I don't know... I'm just afraid that we're going in blind here." Derek nodded thoughtfully before replying. 

"This isn't a trick. I've contacted other packs and they all say that it's the real deal. We're not getting hoodwinked here, Stiles. Trust me." After a moment he squeezed Stiles' ankle before turning to go back into the bathroom. 

"I do trust you." Derek paused in the doorway and gave Stiles a small smile. "One question? What's with the wolf?"

Derek shrugged. "I thought it might make you more comfortable. You always seem to calm down when we're wolves." 

"That's because when you're all wolves you tend to puppy pile on top of me and I have no choice but to relax." Stiles was not going to mention that having his pack surrounding him in the form of giant, fluffy puppies made him feel protected; the look Derek gave him told him that he didn’t need to. The pair stared at each other for a moment before Derek cleared his throat.

“You should get some sleep. We’ll get the pups up early and hopefully get to New Mexico by nightfall.” Derek stood and moved back to the bathroom.

“Don’t think I didn’t catch that.” Derek glanced over his shoulder. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He slid the door closed but Stiles spoke anyway, knowing that the wolf would hear him regardless.

“Maybe I should just ask your pups if they know.” Stiles chuckled at his alpha’s slip. Stiles was constantly calling the betas ‘pups’ much to their chagrin. The fact that Derek called them that, at least in his mind, sent a tendril of warmth through Stiles’ chest. 

He grabbed the remote and started flipping channels but gave up after a few moments. When Derek came out of the bathroom he found the teen pacing the length of the room and humming tunelessly to himself. Wordlessly, he went to Stiles' bag and pulled out the boy's swim trunks and tossed them at the boy. Ignoring the loud squawk the boy emitted when they hit him in the face, he went to his bag and retrieved his own. 

"What are you doing?" He turned to Stiles looking nonplussed. 

"This place has an indoor pool. We're going swimming." The wolf had to turn away from the frankly adorable, confused pout on the the teen's lips. His eyebrows hunched together over his widened eyes as he studied the older man. 

"Why?" 

"Because you need to get rid of your nervous energy and I'm not going to watch you take it out on the carpet." Derek escaped once more into the bathroom to change and Stiles' took that as his cue to slip into his trunks. 

After gathering their towels, phones, and key cards, they made their way to the pool on the ground floor.


	2. Chapter 2: Nightlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy at the pool, late night conversations, and pining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite shorter than the first but it seemed like a good time to end it.

After gathering their towels, phones, and key cards, they made their way to the pool on the ground floor.

Derek entered the large natatorium first, surveying the room with a glance he moved to a couple of free chairs and stripped off his shirt and sliders as Stiles followed suit. As Derek double checked that their phones and keycards would stay dry, Stiles walked to the deep end of the surprisingly large pool. The wolf turned just in time to see the teen execute a perfect dive into the water leaving barely a ripple in his wake.

He watched Stiles swim with smooth, even strokes for a moment before he registered the giggling. Turning, he noticed two girls only a few years younger than Stiles whispering to each other as their eyes flitted between the two men. One of them caught him staring and smiled, giving him a coy wink that was in no way appropriate for her age. He wrinkled his nose up in distaste and his skin crawled at the audacity of the girl.

Moving quickly and gracefully the alpha slipped into the water just as Stiles was passing on his second lap. The wolf leaned against the side, content to watch the younger male glide through the water.

The longer he sat the more uncomfortable he became. The two girls had decided to ignore him after his prior reaction and had now turned their attention to Stiles.

Stiles was utterly oblivious to his surroundings as he lost himself in his stride. His mother had introduced him to swimming as a way to handle his excess energy after he was diagnosed with ADHD. After her death Melissa encouraged him to continue for the breathing techniques to deal with his panic attacks. He had refrained from trying out for the school swim team so that he could focus on lacrosse with Scott but he had always loved the water.

He hated to admit it but Derek had been right. He needed to burn off the extra energy and this was the perfect way to do so. With each stroke he let himself forget his worries and sink farther into the peace that came with the rhythm of his motions. He forced out his thoughts of New Orleans and the pack; everything but the precision of his body and the air in his lungs. And Derek of course; Derek was always at the back of his mind. No matter how engrossed he was in the water he was still conscious of the alpha at the edge of the pool.

After about twenty minutes Stiles paused against the edge of the pool and took a few deep breaths. Once his heart slowed down pushed off the side and slipped under the water to come up across the pool beside Derek. He settled against the side of the pool and shook the water out of his hair before rolling his neck and shoulders to stretch out the muscles.

“Feel better?” Stiles paused in his ministrations to look at the alpha.

“I do actually, thanks.” After a moment he continued, “How did you know that swimming would help?” Derek gave a huffed chuckle, smiling sadly at the water, he answered.

“Laura always loved to swim. She spent hours at the community pool; she’d ride her bike all the way across town when she was younger, when she got her license she’d take me with her so that we could get away from everyone else for a few hours. I liked the water but never like she did; most of the time I would sit in the stands and watch or do homework or whatever. I never really paid much attention to anyone else except there was this one kid.” Derek’s smile grew into something soft and warm and his eyes watched the water without focus as he lost himself in the memories of his childhood. Stiles ached to reach out and touch him, to just feel Derek’s scruff against the palm of his hand, to have Derek look at Stiles like that: open and sweet and warm like a spring day. “He was a few years younger than me the first time I noticed him, probably nine or ten. The only reason I noticed him was because he nearly brained himself on the edge of the pool. He was bouncing around, rambling about a thousand words a second while his mom tried to get him to put his earplugs in. Even across the pool I could see him smiling up at her, talking her ear off at this or that. She never got annoyed with him like other parents would have, just nodded and let him keep talking. Anyway he was flailing and moving and he got a bit too close to the edge and off he went straight into the water; missed the edge by a couple of inches.” Stiles wondered where this was going but didn’t have the will-power to interrupt the story. Derek didn’t usually talk this much and his voice was soothing to the teen. “The lifeguards all started freaking out and were about to dive in but he came right up and climbed out, never paused his story. You could tell that his mom was a bit shaken up but she just kept nodding and humming along to whatever he was saying while she checked him over. He finished his story, asked if he could swim now and jumped in the pool. It was kind of hard not to notice him after that. 

“Sometimes his mom would come and sit with me in the stands, sometimes she’d just watch him swim around. He stopped going after a couple of years. I don’t know if he ever went back.” Stiles was still as confused as ever.

“Okay but what does that have to do with-“ Stiles blinked as everything clicked “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you know…” Stiles hesitated.

“Did I know the whole time? No. I didn’t put it together till after the pool thing with Jackson.” Derek cleared his throat.

“You knew her?” Stiles’ voice was low; any human wouldn’t have heard him over the sound of the water echoing through the room.

“We talked some. She always asked about school, sometimes we talked about books and her job at the library. Mostly, though she talked about you.” Derek finally turned to look at Stiles. The teen was watching him carefully and Derek couldn’t help but notice that his eyes were a bit glassier than usual. He leaned back a bit, suddenly realizing that he had been leaning into the younger man as he shared his story. “You ready to go back up?”

Stiles coughed a bit before nodding roughly. The pair exited the water and went to dry off and retrieve their things. On the way out, Stiles noticed the two girls but paid them no mind and consequently missed the way that Derek made sure that Stiles was farthest away from them; even going so far as to place his hand on the small of the younger man’s back when he thought that the girls would move closer or try to stop them. They were silent the entire elevator ride and once they were in their room Stiles got into the shower to rinse off and throw his pajamas back on before trading off with Derek.

He crawled into the bed, too caught up in his thoughts of Derek and his mother to be nervous about actually sleeping in the same bed as Derek. Derek exited the bathroom to find the younger man curled up in a ball on the right side of the bed. The older man paused at the sight. He took a deep breath and flipped the lights off before sliding in next to the teen. They laid in the darkness for a few moments before the alpha spoke.

“Stiles? Are we okay?” He heard the researcher take a deep breath before sighing and turning over to face the older man.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” The boy’s heartbeat was normal but his voice was thick with emotion.

“It never seemed like the right time. We’re always running from something or fighting something.”

“Not always. Not recently.” Derek knew that Stiles was right, he just wasn’t sure how to voice his thoughts.

“You don’t ever talk about her. I wasn’t sure how to bring it up or how you would take it. I didn’t want to upset you.” Stiles was silent for a long moment. Finally Derek asked “Are you mad?” causing Stiles to huff out a shallow laugh. His breath caught in his throat making it into a slight sob.

“No. I’m a little shocked but I’m not mad. I remember her sitting in the stands with someone but after... I tried not to think about her. She wasn’t herself in the end, she looked like my mom and sounded like my mom but she wasn’t my mom. After the funeral we didn’t talk about her. Dad drank; I… did some really stupid shit. I had panic attacks all the time. He was so caught up in his own pain that he missed mine. It wasn’t until after I went into the hospital for blood loss that Melissa stepped in.”

“Blood loss?” Stiles felt Derek tense beside him. The teen reached out and put his hand on the older man’s arm.

“Yeah.” He coughed lightly. “Anyway, Melissa went to Dad, told him to get his head out of his ass and to get his shit together. It got better after that. Melissa took me back to the pool, got me back into swimming. It helped you know? The breathing exercises helped with the panic attacks, most days I was too exhausted to have nightmares. I got better. Scott decided to join lacrosse freshman year. You don’t know what he was like back then; the guy could barely walk up stairs without getting winded, so I dropped swimming and joined with him.” Derek smiled then; Stiles had always been undyingly loyal to Scott, it was a quality he could appreciate, especially with the amount of betrayal he had dealt with in his life. “I missed it: being in the water. Mom and I used to drive out to the coast every summer. We would swim in the ocean all day, drive back soaking wet with the windows down blasting Journey or ACDC.” He huffed out a thin laugh, “She always said that if I was going to learn anything it was going to be good music.” Derek gave a small sad smile. 

“Maybe we can take the pack and go next summer, if you’d like.” Derek was hesitant to offer for fear of offending the younger man but it seemed like the right thing to say when he watched Stiles’ eyes widen and noticed a faint glimmer to them.

“Really?” he winced at the slight break in his own voice and felt more than saw the wolf nod. “That would be… that would be amazing. I mean the beach will always make me remember my mom but… I’d love to have memories there with the pack. I think they’d really enjoy it.” 

The two men grew quiet then, lost in their own thoughts. After a few moments Derek sighed “We really should get some sleep.” Stiles hummed noncommittally but shifted into a more comfortable position regardlessly, finally bringing away the hand that he had rested on Derek’s arm. The alpha watched the boy momentarily before rolling over and curling around his pillow, all the while silently mourning the loss of Stiles’ touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M STILL ALIVE. Sorry for the delay. I'm also sorry that I can't promise you that another chapter will be up soon, I am working on it but I tend to get sidetracked for... like months... clearly. The only reason I'm actually posting this is because I stumbled across another one of my stories on tumblr and got super psyched by the attention it got.
> 
> This is completely unbeta'd and any mistake is my own feel free to shoot my a message or leave a comment if you catch anything odd.
> 
> If you feel the need you can find me on tumblr you can do so at http://ryhftsterekotp.tumblr.com.

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions, critiques, and comments are welcome!


End file.
